memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Chain of Command, Part II (episode)
:For the rank system, see Chain of command. Picard is tortured by the Cardassians while Captain Jellico tries to prevent a war. Summary Picard is drugged and questioned by Gul Madred. Meanwhile, Commander Riker is sent to retrieve the away team in a shuttlecraft. Madred informs Picard that he is a criminal, and was captured attempting to invade a Cardassian facility. Picard is offered the chance to make his trial a pleasant one in exchange for information about the Federation's defense plans for Minos Korva. Picard says that he has no knowledge of any such defense plans. Unsatisfied, Madred begins torturing Picard. Commander Riker returns from the Lyshan system with Doctor Crusher and Lieutenant Worf, who are then treated for minor injuries. Riker wants to begin planning a rescue mission for Picard, but Captain Jellico believes such an attempt would be foolhardy. Gul Madred begins questioning Picard again, and informs him that while he was drugged, a small device was implanted in his chest. Madred demonstrates the device, causing Picard to fall to his knees in pain on even the lowest setting. Meanwhile, Gul Lemec shows Captain Jellico, Commander Riker, and Counselor Troi a PADD showing Captain Picard's earlier, more civilized interrogation. Lemec offers to release Picard in exchange for a Federation withdrawal from the sector. Jellico agrees to discuss the proposal with Admiral Nechayev. After Lemec and is aides leave, Jellico says that he's going to recommend against agreeing to Lemec's proposal. Riker becomes upset at this, and Jellico relieves him of duty. With Commander Riker's duties untasked, Captain Jellico temporarily promotes Lieutenant Commander Data to the position of first officer. Data, Jellico and Lieutenant Commander LaForge try to determine why the Cardassians would want to capture Picard. They decide that the Cardassians may have been interested in the defense plans for Minos Korva. Jellico orders LaForge to conduct a discrete scan of Lemec's ship to determine where they may have been recently. LaForge discovers that Lemec's ship has some minor hull degredation along their warp nacelles, which indicates recent exposure to a molecular dispersion field, most likely from travelling through the McAllister C-5 Nebula. Guessing that the rest of the Cardassian fleet is hiding in the nebula, Jellico begins an operation to mine it using a shuttlecraft. While the shuttle is being prepared, Captain Jellico discusses the mission with Lieutenant Commander LaForge. LaForge claims that he could complete the mission successfully, but that the best person for the job is Commander Riker. After laying the mines, Captain Jellico negotiates with Gul Lemec, who agrees to have the Cardassian fleet leave the nebula one by one only if they eject their primary weapons array -- thereby leaving them at the mercy of the Federation for the return trip home. As almost an afterthought, he further demands the immediate return of Captain Picard. Background Information *Patrick Stewart prepared for his torture scene, at the hands of the Cardassians, by reviewing tapes provided by Amnesty International. He agreed to perform the beginning torture scene naked, but requested a closed set during filming. *This episode was the last to air before "Emissary", the premiere of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine on January 3, 1993. The Cardassians are a pivotal part of that series. *The idea behind the torture scene comes from George Orwell's 1984, in which the hero, Winston Smith, is tortured by O'Brien of the Thought Police. O'Brien keeps asking, "How much do two-plus-two equal?", and the expected answer is "five." Unlike Captain Picard, however, Winston cracks. But it is not sufficient, because he must not only say the right answer, he must believe it as well. Memorable Quotes "There are four lights!" - Jean-Luc Picard Links and References Guest Stars *David Warner as Gul Madred *Ronny Cox as Captain Edward Jellico *John Durbin as Gul Lemec *Tom Morga as Glinn Corak *Mic Rodgers as Glinn Tajor Co-Starring *Heather Lauren Olson as Jil Orra *Majel Barrett as Computer Voice References Celtris III, Jovian Run, Lakat, McAllister C-5 Nebula, Minos Korva, Titan's Turn, Jupiter, Saturn, Titan, Tohvun III, Seldonis IV Convention, Jevonite, First Hebitian civilization, Yvette Picard, La Barre, France, Lyshan system, Metagenics, Wompat, Taspar egg, Gettle Trivia *During interrogation, Picard sings first two lines of a French song called Sur le pont d'Avignon. Category:TNG episodes de:Geheime Mission auf Celtris Drei, Teil II nl:Chain of Command, Deel II